Recydywista
by euphoria814
Summary: - Derek Hale. On na pewno chce mnie zabić – wyjąkał, próbując drżącymi rękami chwycić swoją kawę. - Groził ci? – zdziwiła się. - Nie, gorzej – jęknął. Jeśli nie z Lydią, to z nikim nie mógłby o tym porozmawiać. – Myślę, że umrę przez niedokrwienie ważnych narządów, które są mi potrzebne do prawidłowego funkcjonowania – wyjaśnił, czerwieniąc się wściekle.


Greenberg nigdy nie powinien pracować. Nigdzie. Stiles miał ochotę zwolnić go już w chwili, gdy chłopak prawie rozbił się radiowozem parkując samochód koło karetki, ale jego ojciec powiedział mu, że stary Greenberg był naprawdę dobrym policjantem. Nic jednak nie zanosiło się na to, żeby ten Greenberg odziedziczył chociaż jeden gen po swoim ojcu.  
Nie chodziło tylko o rozbite światło radiowozu czy wylane na innych kubki gorącej kawy. Greenberg gubił dokumenty. Zapominał przyjść do pracy, a potem zjawiał się w dzień własnego urlopu. I to też nawet nie było powodem ogólnej irytacji.  
Dzisiejszego dnia po prostu przebrała się miarka. Beacon Hills dorobiło się pierwszego recydywisty, a Stiles nie wiedział jak on ma na imię. Niezaplamione pozostało tylko nazwisko Hale, które czerniło się niebezpiecznie na cienkim papierze faksu, który przysłano na posterunek dzisiejszego ranka.  
Centralne Biuro Szeryfa prosiło, żeby zaglądać do owego Hale'a, ponieważ został świeżo zwolniony spod opieki kuratora i zmienił stan, przenosząc się na nowo do rodzinnego miasteczka.  
Oczywiście Stiles po pięciu latach nudnej służby byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby nie to, że jedyne co zostało z dokumentu to cholerne nazwisko.  
\- Co ja mam zrobić Lyds – jęknął, siedząc przy kawie ze swoją przyjaciółką.  
\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś wywalił Greenberga, gdy tylko objąłeś stanowisko – westchnęła. – Masz chociaż nazwisko tego gościa? – spytała.  
Lydii umykało naprawdę niewiele z tego co działo się w mieście.  
\- Hale – odparł Stiles. – I to informacja poufna, więc zachowaj ją dla siebie – dodał, a kobieta machnęła ręką.  
Wbrew pozorom Lydia wysłuchiwała plotek, ale nie powtarzała ich niepowołanym uszom. W zasadzie Stiles nawet wykorzystał jej informacje przy kilku akcjach, więc czasami dobrze było mieć coś w zamian.  
\- Pod koniec tygodnia zostanie otworzony nowy warsztat samochodowy i nazwie Hale&Hale, więc radziłabym ci tam uderzyć – poradziła mu bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Kocham cię – stwierdział całując ją w policzek z wdzięcznością.  
\- Powtarzasz to od prawie dziesięciu lat – westchnęła z nonszalancją, ale Stiles wiedział, że jest zadowolona.

Nowy warsztat faktycznie został otwarty w piątek. Stiles jednak przezornie postanowił się nie pojawiać tam w swoim mundurze, ponieważ nie zamierzał wywoływać niepotrzebnych emocji. W jego jeepie od dawna szwankowały świece, więc wykorzystał to jako idealny powód do odwiedzin warsztatu. Korzystając z popołudniowej zmiany w poniedziałek, pojawił się rano przed całkiem przyjemnie wyglądającym budynkiem, w którym stał już zaparkowany jeden samochód. Zostawił jeepa przy krawężniku i zajrzał ostrożnie do środka, szukając kogokolwiek z obsługi.  
Mechanik, kimkolwiek by nie był, właśnie sięgał po klucze znajdujące się w skrzynce. Stiles zamarł, spoglądając na kształtny tyłek w opiętych ciemnych dżinsach i silne ramiona, pomazane smarem. Od kilku dni w Beacon Hills temperatura była bardzo wysoka, ale to wcale nie tłumaczyło dlaczego jego dłonie nagle zrobiły się cholernie wilgotne od potu, a w ustach zaschło mu, gdy dalej gapił się na nieświadomego niczego mężczyznę. Mechanik w końcu podniósł się i Stiles niemal jęknął, bo o ile pochylone ciało wydawało mu się znakomite, twarz nieznajomego była po prostu piękna. Zdecydowane rysy, mocno zarysowana szczęka i kilkudniowy zarost to najwyraźniej był przepis na wywołanie całkiem niespodziewanego jęku, bo Stiles właśnie wydał z siebie ten całkiem niemęski odgłos i miał ochotę zapaść się ze wstydu pod ziemię.  
Na domiar tego z pomieszczenia obok wyszła kobieta i podobnie jak nieznajomy wpatrywała się w niego pytająco.  
\- Czym mogę służyć? – zapytała.  
\- Chciałbym… To znaczy… W zasadzie pomyślałem – zaczął się jąkać nie mogą oderwać wzroku od cholernie ciemnych oczu mężczyzny. – Mojemu jeepowi coś jest – wydukał w końcu. – Znaczy krztusi się – dodał, rejestrując, że kobieta z całych sił stara się nie roześmiać.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że stojąc odrobinę za zaparkowanym samochodem ukrywa cholerną erekcję, bo penis zdrajca najwyraźniej nie pojmował, że to nie miejsce i czas na okazywanie swojego zainteresowania. I uwielbienia, jeśli miał być szczery.  
\- Może jest chory – zaryzykowała kobieta i Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć, że nie. Z całą pewnością jego penis jest zdrowy. W zasadzie ostatnio prawie nieużywany, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język przypomniawszy sobie, że rozmawiali o samochodzie.  
Wszystko zdradzający rumieniec wypełzł mu na twarz i naprawdę chciałby się teraz schować ze wstydu, ale cholerny zbyt przystojny mechanik wydał z siebie coś, co mogło być tylko ostrzegawczym warknięciem i Stiles stwardniał jeszcze bardziej o ile to jeszcze możliwe bez ingerencji dłoni lub ust.  
\- Laura – powiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Derek – odparła wesoło nieznajoma.  
Stiles odchrząknął, bo najwyraźniej prowadzili z sobą jakąś podejrzaną wewnętrzną rozmowę. Co prawda nie czuł się intruzem, ale jeśli postałby tu dłużej niż to konieczne, najprawdopodobniej musiałby zmienić bieliznę przed pójściem do pracy. W tej chwili i tak marzył tylko o tym, żeby wpaść chociaż na kilka minut pod swój prysznic, żeby…  
\- Może pan opisać co dokładnie dzieje się z samochodem? – spytał Derek, kierując swoją uwagę kompletnie na niego i Stiles nie miał pojęcia na czym miałby się skupić.  
\- Stoi – wyrwało mu się.  
I nie, wcale znowu nie myślał o swoim penisie. Ani o penisie Dereka, którego imię genialnie wychodziłoby z jego ust, gdyby mógłby je jęczeć…  
Laura parsknęła rozbawiona.  
\- A zanim pan zaparkował… - podjęła. – Powiedział pan, że jeep się 'krzusił'.  
\- To pewnie świece – wydobył z siebie w końcu.  
Derek spojrzał na niego, a potem sugestywnie uniósł brwi, jakby na coś czekał i Stiles przypomniał sobie o kluczach. Chwilę zastanawiał się czy jego penis leży na tyle wygodnie ułożony w spodniach, żeby mógł zrobić chociaż dwa kroki w kierunku Dereka, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to może być niebezpieczne. Pomyślał o Greenbergu pod prysznicem, a potem dorzucił tam jeszcze Scotta i upadające mydło… I tak – właśnie czekał go tygodniowy celibat. Nie było szans, żeby cokolwiek go podnieciło po takiej dawce obrzydlistwa.  
Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, a potem drugi aż dostrzegł, że oczy Dereka nie są jednolicie ciemne. Jasne plamki na źrenicach zaskoczyły go, podobnie jak cholernie silny męski zapach, który uderzył go w nozdrza.  
\- Takk… Ja… Klucze – wyjąkał, podając mężczyźnie pęk trzymany w dłoni.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Skupił się więc na niej i z trudem starał się przypomnieć sobie po co tak właściwie tutaj przyjechał.  
\- Jest właściciel? Powinienem coś wypełnić? W zasadzie mój przyjaciel przeważnie grzebał w moim samochodzie, ale wyprowadził się z narzeczoną i zostaliśmy oboje osieroceni – dodał plącząc się ponownie.  
\- Oboje jesteśmy właścicielami – wyjaśniła Laura. – Hale i Hale – dodała, wskazując na siebie i Dereka, który stał z założonymi rękami. – Jak nazwisko? – spytała. – Potrzebne mi do wypełnienia dokumentów. – wyjaśniła.  
\- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski – odparł słabo.

Naprawdę się starał. Kompletnie, totalne i bezapelacyjnie się starał. Nikt nie mógł go winić więc za to, że co rusz wracał myślą do cholernego warsztatu i bezsensownie seksownego Dereka Hale'a. Łatwiej byłoby mu, gdyby całe miasto o nim nie plotkowało.  
Nie mógł ruszyć się ani na krok z domu, żeby nie usłyszeć czegoś o mężczyźnie. W ciącu pierwszych dni Doris z warzywniaka poinformowała go, że Hale pogonił Jennifer, jedną z bardziej interesujących podrywaczek z Beacon Hills. Nie chciał nawet powstrzymywać ulgi, którą odczuł na tę wieść. Na wszelki wypadek jednak zaczął chodzić do konkurencyjnego sklepu na poranne zakupy i okazało się to zgubne.  
Brian, miejscowy sprzedawca już w cztery dni później napomknął mu, że Hale prawie na pewno jest gejem. I Stiles był skończony. Unikał tej myśli jak tylko mógł, bo jedno – być zadurzonym śmiertelnie w heteroseksualnym przystojniaku, a całkiem inna sprawa, gdy obiekt twoich marzeń sennych staje się nagle dostępny i w zasadzie mogą dzielić się od niego tylko cztery warstwy materiału. Trzy, jeśli Derek faktycznie nie nosił bielizny, jak Stiles sobie wyobrażał każdej nieprzespanej nocy.  
Co gorsze, Laura dwa dni wcześniej zadzwoniła, że jego jeep jest już naprawiony, a on nie miał odwagi się tam pokazać. Jego ojciec nie zgodził się odebrać samochodu, ponieważ według niego skoro Stiles był na tyle dorosły, żeby zamieszkać samemu i wysłać go na emeryturę, mógł też sam stawić czoła tym niewymownym brwiom, które doprowadzały go do…  
Nie, nie powiedział ojcu, że dostaje wzwodu na samą myśl o Dereku, ale był tego bliski.  
Stiles wziął głęboki wdech i poprawił swój mundur, który ponownie dzisiejszego dnia zaczął się źle układać w okolicy jego krocza. Miał ochotę zapytać swojego lekarza czy to w zasadzie zdrowe chodzić w tym stanie przez większość dnia. Nie mógł w końcu wychodzić co godzinę pod prysznic, bo może Greenberg nie był zbyt rozgarnięty, ale po tygodniu kąpieli nawet on zorientowałby się, że coś jest na rzeczy.  
I cholera nawet nie chodziło o to, że Stiles głupiał na samą myśl o Dereku, czy głosie Dereka, czy nawet warknięciu, które brzmiałoby zapewne o wiele bardziej gardłowo, gdyby mężczyzna zaciskał się wokół jego penisa… Chodziło głównie o to, że Derek był Hale'em.

Kiedy w końcu po trzecim telefonie Laury zdecydował się odebrać samochód, pojawił się w mundurze. Warsztat wciąż był otwarty, a światło w biurze świeciło się. Planował przemknąć się tam na palcach, żeby od razu uiścić rachunek i spotkać samą Laurę, ale kiedy w końcu zapukał i wszedł pospiesznie do środka, zastał półnagiego Dereka, który najwyraźniej parę minut wcześniej skończył brać prysznic, bo jego włosy były wciąż wilgotne po kąpieli.  
I Stiles naprawdę zastanawiał się dlaczego był tak bezsensownie zafascynowany kształtnymi pośladkami mężczyzny, bo teraz miał przed oczami najbardziej seksownie uśmięśnioną klatkę piersiową jaką widział. Z największą chęcią polizałby każdą z kropli wody, która spływała po skórze Dereka. Wbiłby swoje palce w bicepsy, tylko po to, żeby wczepić się mocniej i sprawdzić czy jest w ogóle w stanie ruszyć chociaż trochę tę górę mięśni.  
Ciche chrząknięcie przywróciło go odrobinę do rzeczywistości i zarejestrował poprzeczną zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się pomiędzy brwiami Dereka.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę. Tylko założę koszulkę – poprosił Hale, obracając się do niego tyłem.  
I Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, bo Derek miał pieprzony tatuaż na plecach. Oczywiście, że musiał mieć tatuaż, skoro był w więzieniu. Jakby Stiles nie był już w złej sytuacji, w tej chwili nie mógł pozbyć się natrętnej myśli, że gdyby pieprzył od tyłu ten słodki tyłek, mógłby wpatrywać się w pracujące mięśnie pleców Dereka. Byłby w stanie polizać tatuaż, a nawet wgryźć się w silny kark, bo byli tego samego wzrostu.  
Derek na szczęście założył koszulkę i odwrócił się do niego wciąż marszcząc się nieprzyjemnie. I Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w mundurze.  
Spanikowany rozejrzał się wokół, bo właśnie znalazł się na niewielkiej przestrzeni z niebezpieczną górą mięśni i nie bardzo wiedział jak Hale zamierza zareagować na jego mundur. Derek nie wydawał się zadowolony z jego zawodu, co było nawet jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Ale co gorsza miał minę, którą Stiles potrafił określić tylko jako morderczą, a sam stał właśnie z kolejnym wzwodem i wątpił czy udałoby mu się chociaż wyjąkać coś sensownego, więc instynktownie ruszył w kierunku drzwi, starając się nie potknął po drodze.  
\- Skoro jesteś zajęty, wpadnę później – powiedział, wychodząc bez pożegnania.  
Dopiero w domu złapał oddech i spojrzał na głównego zdrajcę, który wcale nie rozumiał, że jego stan jest jak najbardziej niepożądany. Chwilę zastanawiał się czy nakrzyczenie na własnego penisa pomoże, ale zwątpił, bo nawet obraz Finstocka, Greenberga i Scotta razem wziętych pod prysznicem nie potrafił zniweczyć jego bolesnej erekcji.  
\- Mam przerąbane – jęknął w ciemność.

Zrobił to, co przeważnie, gdy miał poważny kłopot. Spotkał się z Lydią, ponieważ to ona przeważnie była jego trzecim mózgiem, i jak sama twierdziła – jedynym poprawnie działającym. Poza tym Martin była straszna, więc nawet jeśli Dereka Hale zamierzał zamordować nowego szeryfa, z nią nie miał szans.  
\- Myślę, że on chce mnie zabić – powiedział nad filiżanką latte, gdy Lydia usiadła przed nim.  
Martin spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Derek Hale. On na pewno chce mnie zabić – wyjąkał, próbując drżącymi rękami chwycić swoją kawę.  
\- Groził ci? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Nie, gorzej – jęknął. Jeśli nie z Lydią, to z nikim nie mógłby o tym porozmawiać. – Myślę, że umrę przez niedokrwienie ważnych narządów, które są mi potrzebne do prawidłowego funkcjonowania – wyjaśnił, czerwieniąc się wściekle.  
Martin spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, a po chwili wyszczerzyła się, gdy doszedł do niej sens jego słów.  
\- Nie możesz odebrać samochodu, bo staje ci na widok Dereka Hale'a?! – parsknęła szczerze rozbawiona.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne – jęknął. – Jestem prawie pewien, że od tego można umrzeć. To nienormalne, żeby krew z całego organizmu przebywała w jednym miejscu. Wczoraj zapytałem patologa czy czasem nie są to objawy stężenia pośmiertnego, bo może już jestem martwy i nawet o tym nie wiem – dodał pospiesznie, a Martin starała się nie rozpłakać ze śmiechu, bo to oczywiście oznaczałoby zniszczenie jej makijażu.  
\- Dlatego jestem twoim psychoanalitykiem na telefon – westchnęła. – Powiedz co ci siedzi pod tą rozwianą czupryną – poprosiła miękko, masując jego drążącą dłoń.  
\- Lyds, to naprawdę sytuacja kryzysowa. Jeśli on jeszcze raz się wypnie. Jeśli zobaczę go jeszcze raz na kolanach albo ten jego tatuaż na plecach – zajęczał, bo wizje przychodziły same.  
\- Może jeśli się wygadasz i cię wyśmieję, jakoś ci przejdzie. Ze mną ci pomogło – stwierdziła nagle całkiem poważnie.  
\- Na to liczę – przyznał szczerze. – Więc Lyds, kiedy go widzę mam ochotę ugryźć go w pośladek, a potem dać mu kilka klapsów i powiedzieć, że był dzisiaj bardzo, ale to bardzo niegrzeczny – zaczął. – I nigdy nie mogę się zdecydować czy bardziej chciałbym go pieprzyć, gdy będzie na kolanach, czy wolałbym przykuć go do łóżka moimi służbowymi kajdankami – dodał przełykając ślinę, bo to nagle stał się bardzo dobry pomysł.  
Podświadomie zaczął się bawić przyczepionymi do paska metalowymi obrączkami, ale chrząknięcie Lydii przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Martin wgapiała się w niego z otwartymi oczami i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby po raz pierwszy odkąd się znają, zabrakło jej słów.  
\- Myślałeś właśnie o nim? – spytała nie całkiem retorycznie.  
Z winą wypisaną na twarzy, skinął głową.  
\- No to masz przerąbane – powierdziła bezlitośnie.

Lydia była najcudowniejszą kobietą jaką znał i gdyby nie był stuprocentowym gejem, ożeniłby się z nią już w chwili, gdy podwiozła go pod warsztat i weszła z nim do środka. Derek, oczywiście, miał na sobie bardzo obcisłą koszulkę, która umazana była w oleju, podobnie jak jedno z jego ramion. Kilka ciemnych smug, znajdowało się też na jego policzkach, a co gorsze palce mężczyzny pokryte były czymś tłustym, więc Stiles zagryzł wargi.  
\- Na Boga! – warknęła Lyds, gdy podążyła za jego wzrokiem.  
Dla Stilesa jednak było już za późno. Do wszystkich chorych i zboczonych fantazji, które obejmowały również użycie dźwigu, dołączyła ta dotycząca tych cholernie zmysłowych palców. Niemal czuł jak otwierają go cierpliwie i niemal boleśnie powoli, a Derek patrzy na wijące się pod nim ciało z tym swoim intynsywnym wzrokiem.  
\- Przyszliśmy po niebieskiego złoma – zaczęła Lydia, wyrywając go z jednej z ciekawszych fantazji. Nie miał sił nawet zaprotestować, gdy dziewczyna obraziła jego samochód. – Znaczy niebieskiego jeepa na nazwisko Stilinski – uzupełniła z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Oczywiście, pani Stilinski – powiedziała Laura, wychodząc z biura.  
Lydia spojrzała na nią z uznaniem, co Stiles uznał za przynajmniej za niepokojące.  
\- Błagam cię – westchnęła Martin. – Bardziej homo są od niego tylko serki – rzuciła w stronę kobiety. – Poza tym wyobrażasz sobie mnie z kimś, kto ubiera się do pracy jak striptizer? – spytała retorycznie i Stiles poczuł, że jego usta otwierają się w szoku.  
Co najgorsze poczuł na sobie taksujący wzrok Dereka, co wcale nie poprawiło sytuacji w jego spodniach. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że spojrzenia są całkiem niewinnym okazaniem uwagi. Jednak Hale swoim wzrokiem macał go i rozbierał, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego jak taktyczny odwrót zanim Derek zauważyłby ewidentny dowód jego zainteresowania. A to Stiles był tutaj od dowodów.  
Prawie udało mu się wycofać z garażu, gdy poczuł wbijające się w jego biodro paznokcie Lydii.  
\- Powiem Scottowi, że wyobrażasz sobie go nago z Greenbergiem, gdy chcesz się pozbyć erekcji – warknęła Martin.  
\- Nienawidzę cię! – syknął do niej, gdy prowadziła go do biura.  
\- Skarbie, gdybym dostawała dolara za każdym razem, gdy słyszę ten tekst – parsknęła rozbawiona. – Gdybyś dostawał dolara za każdym razem, gdy koleś gapi się na twoje usta – dodała sugestywnie mrugając do niego.  
\- Masz halucynacje – warknął do niej cicho.  
\- Masz wzwód – odparowała i brakło mu argumentów.

Kochał Lydię równie mocno, co nienawidził. Jak każda tajna broń potrafiła obrócić się przeciwko niemu i w jakiś tydzień po tym jak odzyskał w końcu samochód, przekonał się, że jego fantazje nie zniknął dopóki nie wyprowadzi się z miasta. Prawie rozważał przeniesienie do Chicago albo do Nowego Yorku, a najlepiej na Alaskę, ale Martin w porę chyba wyczuła jego intencje, bo wparowała do jego biurka pewnego popołudnia i rozłożyła się na kanapię.  
\- Przemyślałam sprawę – zaczęła, więc zmarszczył brwi.  
Dotychczasowe plany Lydii dotyczyły głównie tego, że powinien zaliczyć kogoś. Najlepiej Dereka, ale skoro tak bardzo bronił się rękami i nogami… O bogowie… Tak… Rękami i nogami.  
Lydia pstryknęła mu przed nosem, więc podskoczył zaskoczony, że kobieta zdążyła się tak blisko podkraść.  
\- Ledwo funkcjonujesz – poinformowała go zmartwiona. – Greenberg uzupełnia za ciebie raporty – dodała, jakby to był koniec świata i chyba faktycznie był to pewien wyznacznik beznadziejności sytuacji. – Musisz się z nim umówić – oznajmiła mu tonem, który nie wróżył dobrego zakończenia tej dyskusji.  
\- Nie mogę – jęknął. – Poza tym… Widziałaś jak on na mnie patrzy? Jeszcze gdyby nie wiedział, że jestem szeryfem – westchnął.  
\- Skarbie, on totalnie obłapiał cię wzrokiem. Gdyby jego oczy miały ręce, zdarłyby z ciebie mundur zanim zdążyłbyś się przywitać – odparła z pewnością w głowie. – Może, z twoim szczęściem okaże się tak kiepski w łóżku, że twoje wszystkie fantazje legną w gruzach – dodała z nadzieją.  
\- Lyds, w jego przypadku nie będzie chodziło nawet o finezje – jęknął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. – Zresztą jak mam się z nim umówić, skoro w jego towarzystwie nie potrafię sformułować dwóch sensownych zdań? – spytał całkiem retorycznie, bo Martin właśnie pogrążyła się we własnych myślach.

To stało się jakoś dwa dni później. Wsiadł do swojego jeepa, przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i kompletnie nic się nie stało. Samochód nie zapalił nawet w piętnaście minut później, więc zirytowany chciał zadzwonić do Scotta i zdał sobie sprawę, że McCalla nie ma już w Beacon Hills, a to oznaczało wizytę w warsztacie.  
Kiedy już jakoś doholował tam samochód, Derek akurat kończył naprawdę jakiegoś obrzydliwie zielonego volvo. Jak na swoje możliwości, mężczyzna wydawał się też wyjątkowo ubrany, więc Stiles starał się jak mógł gapić po ścianach. Laura chyba miała jakieś spotkanie, więc nerwowo krążył po garażu, aż Hale niemal przyprawił go o zawał, gdy odchrząknął stojąc naprawdę blisko.  
\- Co tym razem? Dalej świecie? Wydawało mi się, że je wyregulowałem – zaczął mężczyzna lekko spięty.  
\- Nie kaszle. Po prostu nie zapalił – poinformował go połykając ślinę, która nagle napłynęła mu do ust.  
Nie był pewien czy Derek naprawdę nie orientował się, że zamienia ludzi w papkę, czy celowo podkreślał swój idealny tyłek tymi dżinsami. A może po prostu Stiles w tamtym życiu zrobił tak wiele złego, że teraz karma się na nim mści. Szczerze powiedziawszy wolałby już być kamieniem niż znociś tak bolesny wstyd tak jak teraz, gdy za wszelką cenę powtarzał sobie w myślach Greenberg, Scott, Finstock, Jackson. Whittemore był jego ostatnią nadzieją, jeśli chodziło o przeciwdziałanie erekcji. W zasadzie od kilku dni stało się to jego modlitwą, więc być może kiedyś będą rzesze wyznawców, którzy będą się do niego zwracać z szacunkiem, gdy powie, że udało mu się nie mieć wzwodu przez całe dwanaście sekund, gdy stał półtorej metra od Dereka Hale'a. Nie wiedział jak miałby nazywać się ich kościół, ale Lydia na pewno wymyśliłaby coś żenująco odekwatnego do krępującej sytuacji.  
Z przerażeniem okrył, że o ile on sam mógłby stać się męczennikiem nowej wiary, jego penis był zwykłym bezczelnym recydywistą, który nie potrafił się poddać wykładom, które Stiles czynił mu przy każdym kilkuminutowym prysznicu.  
Dzięki wszelkim bogom, w których nie wierzył – Derek pochylił się nad otwartą maską jego samochodu, dając mu idealny widok na swoje pośladki. Koszulka podjechała mężczyźnie tak wysoko, że mógł stwierdzić, że jeśli Hale nosił bieliznę, nie mogły być to bokserki, bo nie mógł dojrzeć charakterystycznej linii materiału.  
Nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tym czy pytanie mechanika czy nosi bieliznę jest zaliczane jako molestowanie seksualne, bo Derek nagle się wyprostował z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Ktoś wyciągnął przewody – poinformował go chłodno Hale.  
\- Specjalnie? – zdziwił się i straszna myśl nagle przewinęła się przez jego głowę. – Zabiję ją – warknął, sięgając po telefon.  
Nie czekał długo aż Lydia odebrała.  
\- Jak mogłaś majstrować coś przy moim samochodzie?! – warknął. – Lyds, na miłość boską! – dodał i zgłupiał, bo kobieta bez słowa przerwała połączenie.  
Nagle drzwi do biura otworzyły się i Martin spojrzała na niego zadowolona z siebie.  
\- Nie bądź idiotą. Skąd miałabym wiedzieć, za które przewody ciągnąć? – spytała go retorycznie.  
Laura za nią parsknęła rozbawiona.  
\- To twoja robota? – zdziwił się tymczasem Derek i to nie było zaskoczenie z dziedziny tych dobrych. – Laur, rany boskie. Przenieśliśmy się tutaj, żeby unikać kłopotów. To jest niszczenie mienia prywantego – przypomniał jej zimno i Stiles nawet nie pytał skąd Derek zna się tak dobrze na przepisach. – Musiałaś się dobrać do samochodu pieprzonego szeryfa?! Poważnie?! Co cię podkusiło? – warknął Hale.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zareagować, bo Lydia wydawała się kompletnie rozbawiona całą sytuacją. Podobnie zresztą jak Laura, która dumna z siebie stała koło swojej wspólniczki.  
Derek tymczasem obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na niego z wypiekami na twarzy.  
\- Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam. Dopilnuję, żeby się to nigdy więcej nie wydarzyło – obiecał solennie i Stiles zgłupiał.  
\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. To robota mojej przyjaciółki, jestem o tym przekonany – odparł.  
Laura parsknęła szczerze rozbawiona cała sytuacją i oparła się o Lydię, która też ledwo trzymała się na nogach.  
\- Laur to nie jest śmieszne – warknął Derek. – Przywiązywanie się do pieprzonych drzew to jedno, ale niszczenie samochodu szeryfa? – spytał ją. – Nie wiem jak to nawet wytłumaczysz – stwierdził zakładając ręce na piersi.  
Stiles zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Przywiązywanie do drzew? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Wiem, że dostajecie dokumenty dotyczace recydywistów – oznajmił mu Derek. – Moja siostra jest ekologicznym aktywistą – wyjaśnił mu z westchnieniem.  
I Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego ust.  
\- Tak więc… Chłopcy – zaczęła Lydia, gdy w końcu złapała oddech.  
\- Wyjaśnimy wam całe zamieszanie z samochodem – podjęła Laura.  
\- Wymieniłyśmy się informacjami, gdy byłam tutaj ostatnio – oznajmiła Lydia.  
Jakimś cudem obaj z Derekiem wydali podobny, niezbyt męski jęk, do którego Stiles nie przyzna się za żadne skarby świata. Miał ochotę dokonać taktycznego odwrotu, ale oznaczałoby to pozostawienie tutaj samochodu na wieczne czasy, bo czuł, że nigdy więcej z podniesioną głową nie będzie mógł pojawić się w warsztacie.  
\- Ciesz się Stiles! – parsknęła Martin. – Derek nie chce cię zabić. Robi taką minę, gdy ma wzwód – oznajmiła mu uradowana.  
Hale wydał z siebie dźwięk, który równie dobrze mógł oznaczać, że mężczyzna się dusi, ale Stiles nie potrafiłby mu teraz udzielić jakiejkolwiek pomocy, bo Laura uśmiechała się niebezpiecznie w jego stronę.  
\- Drogi braciszku, zdaje się, że nasz szeryf ostatnio bełkotał bez sensu, bo krew, która powinna zasilać jego mózg spłynęła bardziej na południe i tam już została. Jak rozumiem przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni, a to bardzo niezdrowe – powiedziała tonem, który sugerował, że była zmartwiona jego zdrowiem, w co Stiles szczerze wątpił.  
\- Proponujemy zatem, żebyście sobie wzajemnie pomogli, bo ja mam dość jęków za dnia, a Laura w nocy – zakończyła Lydia.  
I Stiles nie musiał patrzeć na Dereka, żeby wiedzieć, że obaj są teraz czerwoni z zażenowania.

Stiles w ciągu kilku kolejnych miesięcy dowiedział się wielu rzeczy.  
Derek faktycznie był fanem kajdanek. I gryzienia. Podobnie jak munduru. Namówił nawet Stilesa do złamania prawa, bo użycie służbowego stroju w celach seksualnych było jednym z zakazanych punktów regulaminu.  
Skóra Dereka nawet po bardzo długiej kąpieli wciąż pachniała smarem i niezależnie od tego, co i jak często robili Hale i tak zawsze wydawał z siebie zadowolone warknięcia, które sprawiały, że Stiles ponownie był podniecony.  
No i Derek nie nosił bielizny, więc recydywa, którą uprawiał penis Stilinskiego stała się zjawiskiem stałym.


End file.
